cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Vitonen
The Vitonen is a planned expansion of the Uralikan Jalkapalloliiga that will come into effect in March of 2011. Divisions The divisions run parallel to those of the Nelonen, however there are differences in how this league is run. The most important of these is that there is no exact fixed number of teams in any division, just a range that has to be followed, with a minimum of ten and a maximum of twenty teams in each division. Making up these divisions will be the lowest-level independent clubs, and the reserve teams of Ykkönen and Kakkonen clubs. Another difference is that some of the divisions are geographically flexible in some divisions. This means fewer problems when determining promotion and relegation. After talks within the UJPL, the league was expanded to 32 divisions, which are as follows: *To/From Nelonen A1 **Southern Karelian Football Championships (Viipuri, Käkisalmi, Enso) **Karelian Amateur Football Championships (Petroskoi, Kondupohju, Lahdenpohju, etc.) *To/From Nelonen A2 **Murmansk Area Football League (Murmansk, Kuálõk, Murmashi, Severomorsk) **Sapmi Amateur Football Challenge (Apatity, Hiipinä, Koloskjoki, Polar Dawns, etc.) *To/From Nelonen B1 (flexible divisions) **West Uralica Football League, West Division **West Uralica Football League, East Division *To/From Nelonen B2 **Woodlands/Kotlas Combined Football League **Northwest Uralica Football Championship *To/From Nelonen C1 **Chuvash Football League **Mordovian Football League *To/From Nelonen C2 (flexible divisions) **Football League of Mari El, Western Division **Football League of Mari El, Eastern Division *To/From Nelonen D1 (flexible divisions) **Kirovski Rayon Football Championships, Northern Division **Kirovski Rayon Football Championships, Southern Division *To/From Nelonen D2 **Syktyvkar-Mennoland Football League (Syktyvkar UA, Mennoland, Sluda-Chasovo town) **Komiland Football League *To/From Nelonen E1 (flexible divisions) **Football League of Udmurtiya North, Eastern Division **Football League of Udmurtiya North, Western Division *To/From Nelonen E2 (flexible divisions) **South Udmurtiya Football Championship, West Division **South Udmurtiya Football Championship, East Division *To/From Nelonen F1 (flexible divisions) **Permski Rayon Football League, Northern Division **Solikamsk-Berezniki Football ChampionshipThis league can promote teams to Nelonen F1 or H1. *To/From Nelonen F2 (flexible divisions) **Permski Rayon Football League, Eastern Division **Permski Rayon Football League, Western Division *To/From Nelonen G1 **Yekaterinburg Area Football Championship (Yekaterinburg, Sysert, Verkhnyaya Pyshma, Asbest, etc.) **Tura Valley Football League (Turinsk, Talitsa, Pyshma, most of geographical area of G1) *To/From Nelonen G2 (flexible divisions) **Ural Mountain Football Championship, Southern Division **Ural Mountain Football Championship, Northern Division *To/From Nelonen H1 **Northern Lights Football League (Northeast Uralica, Nenetsia-North Uralica, Pechora county) **Uralic Heartland Football League (Central Uralica, Kudymkar Circle) **Solikamsk-Berezniki Football ChampionshipThis league can promote teams to Nelonen F1 or H1. *To/From Nelonen H2 **Yamalo-Nenets Football League **Ugric Football League Inaugural Season Each of the thirty-two divisions of the Vitonen will come into its final form after the conclusion of this season. It will contain: *the 6 lowest-ranked teams in the corresponding Nelonen division (potentially more depending on other divisional relegation). *Any unincluded reserve teams from the Ykkönen and reserve teams from Kakkonen *Potentially other semi-professional clubs. Confirmed Clubs Southern Karelian Football Championships *Sortavalan Palloklubi *Spartak Lahdenpohju *Tsementnik Pitkäranta *Spartak Aunus Karelian Amateur Football Championships *Louhin Salamat *Dinamo Petroskoi *Torpedo Pudozh *Kem Vienankemi *Torpedo Petroskoi Murmansk Area Football League *Viktoria Severomorsk *Torpedo Zapolyarny Sapmi Amateur Football Challenge *Finnsky Klub Kolosjoki *Apatitsky FK *Zheleznik Olenegorsk *Spartak Gadzhiyevo West Uralica Football League, West Division *Spartak Cherepovets *Dinamo Cherepovets West Uralica Football League, East Division Woodlands/Kotlas Combined Northwest Uralica Football Championship Chuvash Football League Mordovian Football League Football League of Mari El, Western Division Football League of Mari El, Eastern Division Kirovski Rayon Football Championships, Northern Division Kirovski Rayon Football Championships, Southern Division Syktyvkar-Mennoland Football League Komiland Football League Football League of Udmurtiya North, Eastern Division Football League of Udmurtiya North, Western Division South Udmurtiya Football Championship, West Division South Udmurtiya Football Championship, East Division Permski Rayon Football League, Northern Division Solikamsk-Berezniki Football Championship Permski Rayon Football League, Eastern Division Permski Rayon Football League, Western Division Yekaterinburg Area Football Championship Tura Valley Football League Ural Mountain Football Championship, Northern Division Ural Mountain Football Championship, Southern Division Northern Lights Football League Uralic Heartland Football League Yamalo-Nenets Football League Ugric Football League Notes Category:Uralikan Jalkapalloliiga